srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hastifer
Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Map The Secret of Stoneback Hill.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarbrow (Talk) 21:30, 14 May 2009 Daggerspire talk Hi, Hastifer. It was me the one who rolled back your edits. I still think the comments have their merit, if only because the article lacks that information. It's also customary on wikis not to blank pages, a further comment indicating that the matter is settled is usually enough. Scarbrowtalk 21:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks -- but I found that the info I "discovered" wasn't true, hence the rollback (embarrassingly enough, I wasn't on the map square I thought I was on...)--Hastifer 21:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok, that's a different matter then. But for next time, it's still better to openly recognize it in the talk page, since blanking does not remove page's history, and somebody could be confused by that in the future Scarbrowtalk 21:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah... dang... no hiding my shame then... my family, dishonored! Heh... I can go add that now that you put it that way... LOL--Hastifer 13:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) How do I get rid of this box when editing Articles? : Have you tried to add a category, to see if it thinks you've taken notice and leaves quietly? BTW, if you want answers, it's usually faster to ask in other people's talk pages... not everyone here monitors all the changes all the time. Scarbrowtalk 04:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: In your preferences go to Editing and check "Do not show editing tips". I have checked it and have never seen such tips, so it should be enough.--Shadowblack 21:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks that did it Shadowblack -- Thanks for the other tip Scarbrow ...--Hastifer 18:15, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Commenting out text Hi, Hastifer. I've been checking your changes to Kyul-Thanor and have found that you chose to comment out the quest text when moving it to its own page. It's better if you move it completely out of the page (what I just did) since the old text could cause some confusion on future editors, specially if they're not used to our ways. Scarbrowtalk 16:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :understood and thanks for the note, just was uncomfortable removing anything... don't know why I was, since this site keeps a log of changes. I've done this in a couple other places, too... and I will go through my watch list and take them out. :Thanks again--Hastifer 17:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Several questions Hi, Hastifer, sorry if this sounds like I'm trying to criticize your editing style, that's absolutely not my intention. However, I've seen many of your last edits and I'd like to point out several matters: * HeadingLevel parameter in Questboxes in the Quest namespace. I think that is counterproductive. Please see Template_talk:Questbox#HeadingLevel_in_Quest_Namespace for my reasons and discuss there. * I've seen you've been creating Item articles by hand, and I want to congratulate you for beginning a long, hard work. Some time ago we discussed the possibility of creating a bot for updating Items. Although we are still stalled at that, both Havoc and me have automated or semi-automated tools to create Itemboxes from the Items list. Please contact Havoc or myself and we can send you a list of pre-made Itemboxes to make your work easier. * Concerning Itemboxes, I've seen you're also creating the /box pages. Nothing wrong there, but I think I can improve your design: I've modified the Itembox template so the name leads to the page on the Item namespace (like Questboxes do), thus making unnecessary to build an extra link in every page you want to transclude + link to the Item page. * I've seen you've marked as Unidentified some items that were, in fact, fully Identified. The identified flag is not for items that enter your possessions as Unidentified, but for the distinct item (with a different Item ID) that is the Unidentified version. For example, Item:891 Nimble Plate Boots is the identified version of Item:890 Unidentified Plate Boots. * I'm answering your suggestions in Talk:Quest List Scarbrowtalk 19:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't come across as criticism, and I'll read up... I was starting to get that feeling anyway (the one where maybe I was doing too much too fast without doing it right...). Its the ADHD! honest! :) :--Hastifer 19:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Quest pages are missing previous information. Hastifer: I'm choosing to believe you're not doing this on purpose, so I'll warn you first: Some of the Quest pages you're creating are missing quite an amount of interesting information previously available. See Quest:Lift_the_Box and compare with this oldid of Goblinclaw Inn. In this case, you cleanly removed a full walkthrough, and this is not the first time I've seen such edits from you. You're removing content from the wiki, or at least from the wiki at first glance, and that is not desired. I'm frankly annoyed by that. So I caution you to relax a little your frenetic rhythm of late, and advice you to revise carefully your last revisions (see this link to recent changes for example). I'll try to take a look at them too, and add any information you may have left out, but I'd prefer if you'd lighten my load by revising them yourself. Thank you. Scarbrowtalk 20:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : Ok, my apologies and it certainly isn't on purpose. My method was trying to look at both versions of each quest and consolidate them onto the new Quest page. Obviously I missed some of that and again I apologize. I think after I fix these I'll just lay off for a bit. I got enthusiastic after adding that item. Apparently over-enthusiastic. : Thanks for not resorting to something more drastic like revoking of edit rights : --Hastifer 21:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :: Apologies accepted. Blocking a user from editing is a quite harsh sanction, and as such is reserved to more serious breaches of etiquette and/or notorious vandalism. That was not what you were doing, so rest assured you're not going to get punished by goodwill edits :) :: Simply be a little more cautious when moving content to new pages, especially Quest pages, since those edits are more difficult to monitor than edits in the same page, and could have gone unnoticed had I not been on patrol. Remember that we're not on a schedule, we have no deadline. Take your time to assure each edit is correct and complete, and we'll all benefit from your dedication. Keep up the good work! Scarbrowtalk 21:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks again for understanding -- I've gone back through and found one other quest where I'd omitted the walkthrough. Also touched up formatting and links on the Friday edits.--Hastifer 17:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Just passing by to congratulate you. I've just revised your corrections and now all the info is available. Well done. Scarbrowtalk 00:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Thanks!--Hastifer 12:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Voting You have a voting link (1 to 5 stars) at the bottom of every article. I don't use that feature at all, but you can do it if you want. Scarbrowtalk 18:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Several more questions Hi, Hastifer. I'm here to congratulate you (again) for quickly becoming (almost) the most active editor of this wiki. But once again, I feel there are some issues I'd like to comment with you. # About Category:Armour with Powers, I'd like to call your attention to this talk page: Item talk:857 Medallion Of Phase Form. My issues are explained there. # About Category:Item Quests, it seems that you're adding almost all quests to that category, since almost all of them give some item or another. The problem I see is that since almost all Quests will appear on that category, the category won't serve a clear purpose. What is the current purpose? An idea: that category could be used for listing the quests that grant specially useful equipment. Even with subcategories like Category:Kepbekk items quests or Category:High-end items quests, although I can't really think of many useful subcategories there, so maybe with just a little trimming... # About Quest pages... don't know where to start. It's not that they're poorly written or incomplete. It's that the way you're doing them, you're adding too much complexity. I know that the Quest preload have the Reward, Tips, and Map sections, but just as you remove the Map section of the quests that don't need a map, you could also remove the Tips section for really simple quests, or even the Rewards section, if rewards can be listed more easily along with the walkthrough. Heck, even the walkthrough could be removed for some (the "just backstory" ones). I'm thinking now, especially, about . In the original Quest List text (well-preserved in the Talk page for this discussion) I can follow up the quest from start to end in one simple reading sweep. If I want to know what could happen if i choose an option (or even, if I check the page after making the quest, what could have happened had I chosen another one) I just need to read through. But in the new edition... well, I'll just list my problems: ##In the notes you tell me "An item used to be required, but isn't any longer". That info is not needed in Questbox. Not even in an Historical notes section, since it's explained in the Walkthrough what happens if you don't have the key. The Requirements are positive, we don't list ALL of the things not needed for the quest. We just need Westwold? We just list Westwold, no more, no less. ##The Tips section is redundant - you're told the same by reading the walkthrough, and furthermore, is the only real decision on that quest. Tips should be reserved for non-obvious decisions. ##In the Walkthrough, you've completely duplicated the available information. The Optimal route section is 90% the same as the All Options section. ##After duplicating everything, you left out the 64 XP reward for keeping the Granite Key ##When I reach the intersection, you leave me without information on what to do - what a walkthrough is precisely for. Instead, I have to refer to the Rewards section and back again to continue the story ##The Rewards section is a good place to present summarized reward information. It's good that it's a standard section, so we can link to it like Quest:Some Quest#Rewards. But leave it at that, summary. It's better to say "~300 Combat XP in total" than having to say "xxx for Gralgarak, yy for another one, etc". That specific information is better placed, in my no-not-humble-at-all opinion, in the Walkthrough. So, in summary, I think we should stick to explain the quest in full detail in the Walkthrough so it can be read and followed in one sweep, leaving Tips section for advices on the optimal way and Rewards section for summarized info about what do you get for completing the quest. Finally, I've tried to follow my own advices to improve . I link you here your version to compare. Please comment here or there, or in my talk page, about the final result (and of course, all the other little questions). I expect I haven't been too harsh. Keep up the good work! Scarbrowtalk 23:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : My main answer is -- I agree, especially in terms of the Item Quests category. I need to chew it all over a little more in my head, but wanted to make sure you're aware that my initial impression of your inquiries is positive. We're on the same side and I like to think I'm adept at reading e-communication without imagining non-existent tones into the text (it takes practice though). What's more you're good at making that part even easier. : : I saw the discussion on the Medallion and agree on the fields -- but I still think it belongs in the "Armour with Powers" category ... because it does have one, even if not listed... maybe there should be a subcategory like "Items with Hidden Powers"... meh... hard to say. I just figured it was easier to take action on the idea so that others could see it in motion and then critique/modify from there. Which is precisely what is happening -- couldn't be happier. This is true with both new Categories -- I figured it'll either get modified to be more meaningful, or discarded. Either way it is worth getting the idea presented in a tangible fashion. : : I smacked my forehead over the Granite Key/64 xp when I read that part. Heh. : : As stated though -- I want to mull it all over some more before I give a real response, probably early tomorrow. : --Hastifertalk 02:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Just a quick detail, I'm with you fully on the Category:Armour with Powers. It's very helpful and I must admit I didn't knew many of them. The only point of friction there was the use of the Power parameter. By the way, I'm glad you're taking it well. I was really afraid to be annoying on my way to "wiki-perfection" and the last thing I want is to scare a valuable collaborator away. Scarbrowtalk 04:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::On "wiki-perfection" -- I expect people who start projects to have a desire for the project to have a certain outcome. It'd be odd if you didn't occasionally comment on editor's actions. ::::And, finally, my response (in like format to the query) -- ::::# About Category:Armour with Powers -- Agreed. (I called it "field", you called it "parameter". Parameter sounds like a wiki term, so I'll remember that parameter=field...) ::::# About Category:Item Quests -- I agree it is a little too inclusive. The purpose behind it was (originally) to point out quests in which useful items can be obtained. The question is, when does an item obtained during (or as a reward for) a quest become too mundane for the list? There are some that are clearly "not useful" either during or after the quest, like the Torn Page from , but an example of a grey area would be the Ring Breastplate (ex) from which is nice armor for early/mid-level. My opinion on this now becomes -- generally, if it (a) provides an item that will improve your character's stats beyond the expected difficulty of the quest (i.e. better armour than you likely started the quest with) or more importantly (b) provides irreplaceable items (kepbekk elixirs, unique armour/weapons, etc)... those are the types we keep in the category. ::::# About Quest pages... I like all that was said -- summarize the rewards in the Rewards section, detail them in the Walkthrough. Sometimes there are quests with complicated decision trees (like the guard tower in Shattered Skull), and those I would like to have two walkthroughs for -- an optimized route, and a full route. But you're right that I added too much complexity to Gralgarak's tomb. ::::--Hastifertalk 13:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RESTART INDENT Just a few lines to say: i'm in vacation for a few days, i've seen you're already dealing with newbies very well by yourself, if you need administrative help however contact Hav0c. Really, I didn't started the wiki, Havoc did a long time ago (it's as old as the forum, as old as the game itself). Good catch about the Shattered Skull quest, though - that's precisely the kind of quest that begs for an optimized walkthrough. I'll get back to you in a few days, when I'm back. see you Scarbrowtalk 20:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Item:1530_Plain_Silver_Ring Item:1530 Plain Silver Ring. You link it to Quest:Into_the_Cellar_(Goblinclaw). Is that correct? I don't recall it, and the item # is quite high, what leads me to believe its a new item. Scarbrowtalk 22:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Item:1530 Plain Silver Ring is the ring you get in Lords of Ogredom, along with the Blood Red Key Joddelle 22:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : That was an accident. Thanks for the catch.--Hastifertalk 23:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Category: Weapons Hi, Hastifer. Sorry to tell you after you've taken all that work, but mass categoryzing like that it's easier to do with some simple changes in the Itembox template auto-categorization system. I'll get to that later, or even better tomorrow. Ask me before engaging next time, there are still a lot of categories to add (and a lot of items too). Scarbrowtalk 19:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Heh, figures. Thanks for that though, since my next step would've been to go through the whole items list (instead of just the MR items) Actually I think you've said something similar before, because I'm getting this deja vu thing... No biggie, it was fun and took mere minutes... --Hastifertalk 20:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Quest Items Hi, Hastifer. Since you're coming back, do you think you could move the appropriate quests from Category:Item Quests to the new Category:Kepbekk items quests?. I've also created Category:High-end items quests as I suggested some time ago, if you want to tackle that too Scarbrowtalk 08:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : Sounds like fun--Hastifertalk 13:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :: How does it look?--Hastifertalk 14:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Hmmpf. It looks clearly better, that's clear for me. But still, and call me perfectionist if you want, I see there is place for improvement. There are still too many quests in High-end items. I've just seen your suggestion in Category talk:Item Quests and I agree. I've reworked the guidelines in Category:Item Quests and I expect they are a lot clearer. Let's see what you can do with that. Good luck. Scarbrowtalk 09:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) On IE Errors Thanks for the encouragement. :) In IE, there's a little icon at the far left of the status bar that displays when there's an error. If you click it, it will pop up a window listing all the errors. They are mostly caused by errant Javascript on some page or another. I think I'll stick with Firefox for a bit, Everything looks so clean and crisp in it. O.O --Octarinemage 19:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : Yeah didn't think of that, but I'm using ff anyway.--Hastifertalk 19:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Bot account Could you please sign my petition for a bot account (if you agree with it) in Sryth_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Bot_account? Thank you in advance. Scarbrowtalk 18:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The Giants Was it you that put the questbox on The Giants page? I think you should have discussed that with Scarbrow first. There was a warning up on that page at one time saying it was being reworked. It wasn't supposed to go live until we were done. I created that page as a saga page to the 3 Giants quests. That page itself is not a quest or the quests. There is no The Giants quest. I copied the wikitext verbatim from the Quests page, but I did not delete what was on the Quests page. I made a note on the Discussion page about this. I suggest you message Scarbrow and see how we want to proceed with this. I have all the very detailed information on the first quest, A Solemn Decree, and was about to make the quest page for it when I saw the changes you made. --Octarinemagetalk 04:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : I've given my answer and reasons here. Please discuss it there, both of you. Scarbrowtalk 20:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) My apologies, Hastifer. There is no dismissing rudeness and I believe you may have cause to believe me so. Rest assured the farthest thing from my mind was to harm you in any fashion. I said what I thought was right at the time, and in retrospect I see now I could have been more gracious. --Octarinemagetalk 21:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: No need for apologies. I didn't see the warning (or if I did, I didn't interpret it as "don't touch".) SO I apologize too if I stepped on toes (especially since I disappeard for a week following the stomping of said toes). I haven't even looked at any of it yet, but I accept whatever you both might have said/done. :) --Hastifertalk 12:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, it doesn't matter much now. That warning certainly wasn't a "don't touch" sign. It was a "caution" sign, which is of course an entirely different thing. Let's leave that incident in the past. Scarbrowtalk 19:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Redirects Hi, Hastifer. I see you've been busy around here. Just wanted to tell you that you needn't have changed all of the wiki's links to Quickstone to the Item:1112 Quickstone version. That's why when you move a page to another name it asks you to leave a redirect behind. That redirect will take everybody that links to Quickstone to the new Item:1112 Quickstone page. This is automatic and desirable, and the only way it can lead to problems is if some page was already redirecting to Quickstone (double redirects aren't followed). Even that problem is small and can be diagnosed by the special page . In short, next time just leave the redirect and save the effort. Keep up the good work in everything else. Scarbrowtalk 19:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for that! Heh. I kind of knew, but there were some links which I was aware of (because I'd created them) that had the #section link in them, and I wasn't sure if they'd work correctly. So I just went through and grabbed the # ones, but figured that since I was already in, I might as well get the rest of them, too. Didn't take too much of my time, but thanks again. :) : Haven't seen you on (as much) recently, but I see you're making a comeback with a bang. I hope all is well.--Hastifertalk 19:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: Had already answered on http://sryth.wikia.com/wiki/Item_talk:1112_Quickstone#Item:1112_Quickstone, but yes, something like that. I'm working again, so I'm again free to dedicate countless hours of my paid time to my favorite hobby... hehe. We're doing a wonderful wiki among all of us. Scarbrowtalk 19:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC)